


Every Year...

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: My gift to Ann for the TAG Christmas exchange!Virgil has to deal with another year of his co-pilot's decorating habits...





	Every Year...

The instant Virgil landed in Thunderbird 2, he knew he'd already lost. 

 

Every year tended to end the same way, no matter how hard he tried to prevent it. A soft chime of a Christmas song through a music box filled the darkened cockpit, the windshields tinted to keep out any light. His arm brushed something large as he took a few cautious steps forward and he was forced to stop before he took the object out.

 

“Alright, Gordon…” He tried not to sound as annoyed as he felt, a slight edge to his tone to let the aquanaut know this wasn't the time.

 

Virgil heard the soft click just before the lights flashed on; Christmas lights. The thing he'd bumped into was actually a full sized Christmas tree, decorated with red ornaments and gold garland. The star at the top sent a bright glow over the walls. Looking past the tree, he saw multicolored lights blinking in a rhythm that didn't quite match that of the small, musical snowglobe. 

 

_ At least my seat isn't gift wrapped this time.  _ He could honestly say he was grateful for his brother's restraint this year. 

 

Speaking of…

 

Blonde hair and bright amber eyes peered over the co-pilot's chair. The idea of a small child, peaking out to see if Santa had finally come, made it difficult for Virgil not to smile, but not too difficult. 

 

“Every year.” He started. “Is all this really necessary?” He shot his brother a raised brow, quickly noting the all-to-pleased grin.

 

“Of course it is! It's Christmas time!” Gordon sat in the seat like a ball about to explode. 

 

“How long have you been in here?” They'd just received the distress call. Gordon was needed and had answered his comm to inform them he'd meet Virgil in TB2. 

 

“About two hours, but that includes setting it all up.” The grin spread. “You like it?”

 

He sent a side glare as he went through the pre-flight checks. “Have I ever?” Reaching up to hit another switch, he swatted at the dried mistletoe. A growl escaped before he could calm it. “Why?!’

 

“What?” Leave it to Gordon to let the anger roll off his back. “You get to be the most popular this run!”

 

“That's not even - Gordon, turn around and strap in while I consider installing ejector seats.” Virgil didn't have to look to know his brother had heeded his instruction. Something jingled in the back as his ‘bird began its trek to the runway and the urge for payback grew. He knew of one way to get back at his brother and potentially remove some of the tinsel and lights from the cabin. 

 

With a little more power than usual for his launch, Virgil sent Thunderbird 2 rocketing into the sky, almost laughing at the small shriek from his co-pilot. He heard the shattering of glass balls - why he wouldn't use the recycled plastic ornaments, Virgil didn't know - sending a grin over his face. 

 

As they leveled out, he turned to see a slightly green Gordon prying his fingers from the arm rest.

 

“That wasn't necessary!” The blonde was looking back to view the damage.

 

His grin continued to grow at his brother's words, so similar to his earlier sentiment. “Yes, yes it was.”

 

Merry Christmas!!!!!


End file.
